


Bubbles

by boba (orphan_account)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/boba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is really old dont read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

James cautiously lets the water spurting out of the faucet run over his hand, which was surprisingly a nice, warm temperature.  
"Okay, it's the right tempature. Now we just have to wait for the tub to fill up. No splashing, alright?"  
He glances back to find Oliver only wearing his shirt, which, untucked, looked more like a button-up dress. It came to his mid-thigh. Oliver bunched the bottom of it up in his hands and pulled it down as far he could, and put on his best embarrassed-and-angry face.  
"Oliver."  
"...Yeah...?"  
"What are you doing."  
Oliver let go of the shirt and rose his hands up in frustration. He was so done. Take him out of the oven because he's ready to be plated and served. He heard from SeeU that James was looking at bunch of "not safe for work" pictures of anime girls, particularly ones where they had a tsundere attitude. He made a mental note never to take cosmo dating tips from SeeU ever again.  
"I don't know alright, I feel gross. I just wanted to take a bath, man."  
James gave Oliver a suspicious glare, and then turned back to turn off the faucet. He tugged at the bottom of his heather-yellow shirt and rose it above his head, tossing it in the corner. Oliver blatantly stared at the site, half wondering if he should do the same and half gazing at him shirtless. He, eyes still locked on James, slowly lifted his shirt up and pulled his arms out of his sleeves while James unbuttoned his pants. He didn't notice until he was sliding off his briefs, and Oliver was now naked.  
It started to get kind of awkward.  
"Okay then, I'll get in the tub first." James decided.  
It was about time someone broke the silence. Or maybe he shouldn't have. Maybe it would have turned into some kind of romantic staring-into-eachother's-eyes moment and they would have held eachother close like some kind of vampire-romance novel cover. Then he would have been all cool and sly and helped him into the tub and they would have... done... something? James wasn't sure what would happen next, after all, it's not like he ever took a bath with another guy before. He stopped musing over alternate-timelines and stepped into the tub. The water felt nice around his legs. He sat down as gracefully as possible, before stretching out his legs in the water.  
"We're taking a bath together you better leave room in there for me." Oliver stepped over to the tub, arms crossed, and reached out a hand to skim across the water before getting in. James rolled his eyes jokingly and brought his knees to his chest. Oliver dipped his foot in, and brought his other leg over the edge of the tub. He started to lose his balance, and kicked his foot lightly for support. He finally caught himself and sat down.  
"Real smooth Ollie."  
"Shut up." James waved his hand at Oliver, accidentally spattering some water in his direction.  
"What the hell, I said no splashing!" James jokingly retorted, splashing a bit towards Oliver as well.  
Oliver made an amusing look of incredulity and forcefully extended his arms out, sending a small tsunami towards James. James cupped his hands and peppered the soapy water on Oliver's head, leaving him drenched. He squeaked, James laughing over how he forgot to take off his bandages.  
"Great, now I have to change that bandage." James said, still giggling.  
"I'm so wet."  
Oliver snorted. He took a handful of bubbles and made a beard.  
"Oh no, now there's stuff all over my face!"  
"That's hot." James teased.  
"Ho ho ho! Merry bathtub!" Oliver stroked his soapy facial hair.  
James and Oliver laughed for a minute about how out of place that joke was. Oliver really wasn't good with being consistent. After a while, it was kind of obvious that their "romantic bath together" was kind of turning into a bro get-together in a bath.  
"Maybe... we should make out or something?"  
Someone needed to spice it up.  
Oliver looked down at the water, trying to conceal that he was blushing, and thought about what to say.  
Except he didn't have much time to think, because then James tilted his face up towards his and leaned in. He closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck. James rested his arm around Oliver's waist and the other on his face.  
"Much better." James thought.


End file.
